Time Telling
by Mikaela Rose Malfoy
Summary: This is an alternative Season 3 hopefully all 22 episodes.Anything can happen its suspense,drama,romance you name it we have it.So please enjoy our third chapter of the first episode.
1. Chapter 1

Ep Title: Time Telling

Authors: Liliana or Lili(that's me) and mystery_chick(Mandy). Together we're the Wicked Writing Duo apart we're just two normal girls who love Alias but we're also that as a team.

Plot: Season 3 our way a whole 22 episodes or trying to do a whole 22 episodes yes we're mad but hey its fun.

Pairing: Unknown for now you'll just have to read to find out.

Timeline: The last two minutes of Season 2 and beyond.

Disclaimer: We own nothing it all belongs to JJ Abrams, Touchstone, BadRobot, ABC and everyone else. Okay hello if we did own this show the last two minutes would so of not happened and S/V would be happy. The only thing that does belong to us is The Plot and a few characters here and there. Oh yes and we want MV hey we're only female we can't help it.

Ep Title: Truth Lies Within  
By: You should know by now some of the first part belongs to Mandy. The rest of it belongs to me.  
Plot: Sydney goes back to LA to try and figure out her life. She meets up with her dad and Will and she and Will forge a friendship again. You'll just have to wait and see.  
  
**Chapter 1**   
  
Tears slipped down her face.   
  
"Two year?" she whispered. Vaughn was silent, his head was hanging, his eyes were to the floor not being able to look at her.  
  
"Why? Why can't I remember anything?"  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Two years. I can't remember anything. It can't be Two years! Two days maybe! Not two YEARS!"  
  
"Sydney."  
  
"AND WHY ARE YOU WEARING THAT RING?"  
  
"Sydney." he said softly.  
  
"Why?" her breath began to shallow. "I can't…" tears were coming faster now, her breath getting shallower by the second. Vaughn couldn't stand watching the love of his life hurting like that. He did the only thing he could and that was to go and give her a hug.   
  
"Syd." he said, putting his arms around her.  
  
"Why. Are. You. Wearing. That. Ring?" she said slowly, her mind clouded with fear and doubt.   
  
"Sydney you were missing for two years."   
  
"You're right, I'm sorry, you have the right to move on." Suddenly the wall that took two years to knock down was back up again. Only this time it wasn't made of brick. It was made of steel.   
  
"Syd."  
  
"STOP!" she suddenly yelled out. Vaughn just looked hopelessly at her. "Stop calling me Syd." she finished in a whisper.   
  
Vaughn's eyes were filled with tears as Sydney tried to hide herself in her little world.  
  
"Who is she?" she asks quietly.  
  
He looks up at her in surprise "excuse me?" he asks.  
  
Sydney stares him straight in the face for the first time in ages. "I asked who is she?" she asks again.  
  
He stares down at the ground again "WHO IS SHE VAUGHN!"  
  
Vaughn looks at her in shock "it's Alice."  
  
Sydney looks at him in pain and disbelief "Alice," she says.  
  
He nods his head and hangs it down "you must realize Syd it's been two years."  
  
She stands and he tries to take her hand but she glares." Don't touch me," she says. He brings his hand back as though he had just been burned. When he looks at her again she has her back turned to him. But he can tell by her body language that she's upset.  
  
He brushed his hair back with his hand "I don't know what to say Syd."  
  
She tenses up and you hear a sob escape her you see her face tears are streaming down it. "Tell me this is all a dream tell me when I wake up I'll be okay, that Francie is alive and that you still love me. And that it isn't two years just a few days."  
  
You see a tear roll down Vaughn's cheek he wipes it away. "I wish I could tell you that but it's not the truth."  
  
Sydney turns back to him "did you even look for me?"  
  
That made him look up with anger on his face. Pain and then anger pass through his eyes and on his face. He stands up. "How can you even ask me that?"  
  
She glares at him "I've lost two years of my life Vaughn. Do you know what its like to remember me killing my best friend just a few hours ago and finding out its been two years?"  
  
He looks angry "you are questioning that I never loved you."  
  
She looks away from his angry face "how long?" she asks.  
  
He looks over at her shocked "how long what?"  
  
She looks away and is staring at the wall she's gone back to her cold stance. "How long did you look for me before going back to her."  
  
He went over to her and grabbed her and turned her around" don't you dare."  
  
She pulls back from him and glares at him you see her face she's upset and angry. "I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!"  
  
He lets go and she takes a step away from him then goes over and sits down she puts her head in her hands.  
  
Vaughn shakes his head he sits across from her and watches her he takes a deep breath. He looks down and shakes his head again. The anger is gone but the pain is still there. "Please look at me."  
  
She shakes her head and keeps where she is he looks down sadly and smiles slightly. "You are still as stubborn as ever."  
  
That makes her look at him and glare even more. "Syd I--the first year was hell you were gone the woman I loved was gone. I couldn't take it. I almost killed myself a couple of times .You were a big part of my life and then you were gone."  
  
Sydney looks at him with still anger and pain on her face there was also some sorrow there. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."  
  
He looks at her "Alice and I got married last week we were on our honeymoon when I got called here," he says. "If I had known you were alive it wouldn't have happened."  
  
She shakes her head and a few more tears slip down her face and she stares back down at the floor. "I wish I could remember the last two years."  
  
Vaughn nods "I'm happy with Alice."  
  
That makes her head snap up and she gets up again "don't you dare try to soften me up and then tell me that."  
  
Vaughn stands up "I gave everything for you I loved you, I was there for you," he says. He sees the pain in her eyes" and these last two years have been hard without you after I said I was back with Alice, Eric wouldn't even talk to me."  
  
Sydney walks away "good," she says. "When are we going back to LA?"  
  
Vaughn looks over at her "an hour," he says. "You should get some rest."  
  
She nods and she leaves. He watches her go and then walks out and slams the door you see Sydney in the bedroom she goes over to the bed and starts crying.

TBC….

Please review this it's quite a fun story and we've both worked quite hard on it there's lots more where this came from.

So Review! Review! Review! Please and most importantly enjoy. 


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2 

By:Lili  
  
You see Vaughn in the next room on the phone "ya Jack I've got her," he says. He looks over at the door, to look if anyone is listening. "She doesn't look so good."  
  
"Mr. Vaughn she's been gone two years," Jack says.  
  
Vaughn gets a strange look come over his face "you know I don't have to be told that. I have been blaming myself these last two years she was gone. I love her Jack even now."  
  
"So why did you marry someone else?" Jack asks.  
  
Vaughn's face turns into a scowl and he puts the phone down. He looks down at the floor and shakes his head. He goes over and sits down on a couch .He looks over at the door which he had slammed shut just fifteen minutes ago.  
  
How did this all become such a mess if I had just gone into the house with her and backed her up. Then two years wouldn't have passed until I saw her again. I will always regret that. You see him shake his head again.  
He checks his watch and then goes into the room "Syd," he says.  
  
You see her in the bedroom she's sitting in a chair she has calmed down but you can see her face is still tear stained. "Yes Vaughn," she says.  
  
Vaughn heard the strain in her voice" can I please come in?" he asks. She looks at the door and goes over to the bathroom. She turns the tap on and splashes her face with water.  
  
Vaughn looks at the door. "Syd," he says. He contemplates opening the door and going in but then thinks against it. He goes back to the couch and sits down. "What a mess." His face is filled with pain tears are welling in his eyes. Then the door opens and Sydney comes out looking better than she did. He looks at her.  
  
"Sorry I was in the bathroom," Sydney says. He nods his head and stares into those eyes that the first time he saw them he fell in love. How could everything have gone so wrong. He knows that answer they came together to take down SD-6 and when they did he thought they would be free. But that was not the case. Sloane was still about to destroy their lives.  
  
"Vaughn," Sydney says. He looks up at the sound of her voice .She doesn't look angry at him but he can tell she doesn't want to be in his presence anymore. "Are we going?"  
  
He nods his head and snaps out of his reverie "yes." She nods her head and heads out the door. A car is waiting for them she got in and so did he. They drove to an airstrip the CIA's plane is there. They get onboard she goes to the back of the plane and sits by the window.  
  
He sits on the other side of the aisle you see someone coming through the plane but you don't see who it is. The person comes into the light. It's Weiss he gasps when he sees Sydney. "When they told me they'd found you I thought they were joking," he says.  
  
"Weiss," Sydney says. She smiles at him and stands up and hugs him "it's good to see you."  
  
He smiles and hugs her back "it's good to see you too Syd."  
  
She pulls back and smiles she sits back down and he sits down beside her.   
  
You see Vaughn look at the two of them, and he glares at Eric when he stares his way. Eric shrugs helplessly.  
  
Eric brings his attention back to Sydney "so how have you been?" he asks.  
  
Sydney tenses and looks out the window you see a single tear slide down her cheek "I can't remember anything of the last two years but I guess I'm all right."  
  
Eric looks at her and then stands up "I'll be right back," he says. He points at Vaughn and then at the back of the plane. He goes to the back and a few seconds later Vaughn follows. Eric turns around when he comes in. "How could you be so insensitive?"  
  
Vaughn glares back "what the hell is that suppose to mean."  
  
Eric grabs his hand and points to the wedding ring on Vaughn's finger  
"this," he says. Vaughn pulls back his hand "to her it was yesterday that you two last saw each other not two years."  
  
Vaughn looks away from Eric and walks further back into the plane Eric followed him. "You know I was going to ask her to marry me on that trip to Santa Barbara," he says.  
  
Eric looks at him in surprise and shook his head he looks out the window of the plane they haven't yet taken off. "She's hurting." Vaughn looks down "oh don't take all the blame it's not just because of you."  
  
Vaughn gives him an annoyed look ."Thanks Eric," he says. "I know she's hurting and I just want to take her in my arms and say everything will be all right that those last two years haven't gone by."  
  
Eric nods and he looks out to Syd who is staring out the window "I know you wish you could."  
***  
You see them the next morning arrive in LA they have a car waiting for them  
"I guess we have to take you to the Joint Task Facility," Vaughn says.  
  
Sydney nods her head, and she gets in the car, Vaughn gets in the driver's side and Eric in the back. They head out of the airport when they reach the JTF they go inside. Once inside Sydney comes in when everyone sees her they all stand up and start clapping. Marshall comes up to hug her. "It's good to see your alive Sydney."  
  
Sydney smiles at Marshall "thank you Marshall."  
  
Then Dixon comes over and smiles at her and gave her a big hug "welcome back," he says. She smiles at him and then she sees her dad talking to Kendall, and she walks up to them.  
  
They are arguing as usual and neither have noticed her presence. "I should have been sent not Agent Vaughn," Jack says.  
  
Kendall glares "Vaughn knows what he's doing you've been an emotional wreck since you know what happened."  
  
Sydney clears her throat and both men look at her and Jack gets one of those rare smiles across his face. "Sydney," he says.  
  
"Dad." She throws her arms around his neck and hugs tightly. He pulls back and looks at her face. She smiles" are you okay?"  
  
Jack looks at her "I should be asking you that question but yes I'm fine, "he says. He takes her hand and leads her over to a chair and makes her sit down. "Do you need anything food, drink?"  
  
She smiles at him and shakes her head "no I don't need anything but I want to know what happened to me these last two years."  
  
Jack nods "we'll find out in time I promise I'm sure you'll want to get home and get changed and see Will."  
  
She nods her head. "Yes I would."  
  
Jack smiles "all right I'll take you."

TBC…

Please review and have fun with this story its really good and thanks to everyone who already has. 


	3. Chapter 3

****

Chapter 3   
  
You see Jack in his car with Sydney with him he looks over at her. She's just staring out the window. "Are you okay?"  
  
That brings her attention to him and smiles "yes but it scares me that I've been gone for two years and I can't remember anything."  
  
He nods "I know it hasn't been easy these last two years. Will has become field trained and he's now on a mission but is coming back tonight."  
  
She nods and then continues to stare out the window "I just wish I knew what happened these last two years, "she says.  
  
Jack nods and a grave look comes over his face. "He was distraught when we thought you were dead," he says.  
  
Sydney doesn't respond, she doesn't know how to she couldn't really give a damn about how Vaughn felt at the moment. He hadn't lost two years of his life what hurt the most about that was that he had had moved on, and it wasn't just that it was the fact that had moved on with Alice which had hurt the most.  
  
They got to the house he let her into the house "Kendall agreed to have you get changed but then I have to take you back to the Task Facility," he says.  
  
Sydney nods her head, and goes into her room she finds everything is still in the place just like she left it. She picks up the picture on her beside table its of her and Vaughn when they were on a picnic. They had asked someone to take the picture of them. She shakes her head and puts it down she goes over to her closet .She picks out a pair of jeans and a top.  
  
She walks out of her room and Jack is there he looks at her and smiles she smiles back. "Let's go," she says.  
  
He nods and they head back to the JTF Kendall is there waiting he looks at Sydney "we'll just get you checked out and then I want a debrief," he says.  
  
Sydney nods and Eric comes over he looks at Jack "I'll take her down," he says. Jack nods and Weiss starts leading Sydney away.  
  
Kendall watches them "oh and Agent Bristow welcome back."  
  
Sydney turns and looks at him "thank you sir," she says. She looks at Eric and he just shrugs his shoulders." Why is he being so nice?"  
  
Eric looks back at Kendall and then looks at Sydney "I have no idea," he says."Maybe because his best asset is back."  
  
Sydney smiles at him but then shakes her head "I don't think so."  
  
Then you see Vaughn behind his desk watching them talking. He shakes his head that use to be him and Sydney. He sighed then the phone rings. He picks it up. "Hello," he says.  
***  
You see Sydney sitting with Eric they are waiting for the results of the tests. "I'm sure your fine," Eric says.  
  
Sydney smiles at him "thank you," she says.  
  
Then Vaughn walks in and they both turn and look at him he smiles at them  
"I was wondering if you'd gotten the results?" he asks.  
  
Sydney shakes her head "no we haven't."  
  
You see the doctor come in he looks at the three of them and shakes his head. "Agent Bristow do you want them here?" he asks.  
  
She nods and smiles at the doctor "they are fine they can stay."  
  
The doctor nods and sits down on a chair "there is nothing physically wrong with you but we did find something," he says.  
  
"What?" Sydney asks.  
  
He looks at the two men and then looks at Vaughn pointedly. "This is kinda personal Agent Vaughn might want to hear it but I'm not sure about Agent Weiss."  
  
Vaughn and Sydney look at him strangely and Weiss stood up "I'll go." He leaves the room and Sydney looks at the doctor.  
  
"Agent Bristow I have on record here that on your last check-up you found out that you were pregnant," he says. Her eyes went wide and looks at Vaughn and she can see the pain in his eyes. "But we think the scar was because of the fight."  
  
Sydney stands up "you can't tell me that I would have abandoned my own child," she says. She has tears streaming down her face.  
  
"No I don't think so," the doctor says.  
  
She nods her head Vaughn takes her in his arms and she cries into his shoulder. The doctor leaves the room "oh god Vaughn could I have abandoned our baby?" she asks.  
  
Vaughn strokes her hair "no I don't think so," he says. He lifts her chin up" you could never do that Sydney I know you."  
  
She nods her head but she pulls back and wipes the tears away from her face. "I'd better go Kendall's probably waiting," she says. She turns to the door.  
  
He nods "Syd," he says. She turns to look at him he still sees that pain in her eyes that he would just love to take away but can't. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
She looks at him sadly but a small smile crosses her face "I was going to tell you on the trip," she says.  
  
Vaughn nods "we made a life," he says.  
  
She nods her head "ya and now we don't know if he/she is alive," Sydney says. She leaves the room and Eric puts his arm around her and they walk away.He watches her go.  
  
TBC  



End file.
